


Despacito

by DessayaLaufey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessayaLaufey/pseuds/DessayaLaufey
Summary: ❤Shizuo x Izaya❤ 🚬🃏Tres años de su graduación en Raira.Una carrera universitaria casi concluida.Una vida casi tan tranquila como siempre la había deseado.Y sin embargo, no había día en el que no quisiera volver a ver al molesto chico por quien en la actualidad podía jactarse de controlar mejor su ira, justamente porque, comparados a él, no había nadie que le hiciera sentir algo.¿Una fiesta de universitarios?¿La casa de Kadota convertida en un antro?Al parecer Izaya está de regreso, y no perderá la oportunidad para verlo.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Shizaya
Kudos: 4





	1. Al olvido, a la fiesta 🎶

**Author's Note:**

> Esta mudanza me esta tomando más de lo que pensaba x'D Estoy cerca de graduarme y apenas tengo tiempo para respirar; que horrible. Espero tener el ultimo capitulo de "Dreamland" pronto, está casi completo, pero muero de dudas... Ya veré si puedo acabarlo esta semana <3  
> Por ahora les dejo este three-shot :3 Ya estoy re-editando el resto de capítulos.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde su graduación en Raira, y aunque la mayoría de las personas -incluso su propio familia- no creyó que haría el examen para la universidad, o peor aún, que lo pasaría, lo cierto era que lo había logrado tras algo de esfuerzo, de tal modo que incluso en ese momento podía decir orgullosamente que era un joven universitario a casi nada de graduarse.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la universidad sería una de las etapas más tranquilas de toda su vida? Con su historial de accidentes en anteriores escuelas, nadie, ni siquiera él, pero incluso cuando lo pensaba un poco, el número de incidentes en su universidad habían sido relativamente bajos desde su ingreso, y aun si prefería ignorar tal hecho, la verdad era que se trataba de algo que le había tenido intrigado, hasta que un día cierto medico clandestino respondió a su duda con inquietante certeza, una certeza que a pesar del tiempo era punto contundente.

Y es que, tras tantos años de ser provocado por un sujeto tan molesto capaz de hacerle perder la razón en segundos con tan solo su presencia, era lógico que todo lo demás fuera como un juego de niños.

Porque nadie se había logrado comparar a lo que aquel huesudo chico le provocaba, de modo que incluso ante burlas, bromas, y uno que otro comentario hiriente, su razón no le había abandonado, o al menos no lo suficiente como para hacer algo realmente malo con su descomunal fuerza, esa con la que por años había amenazado con dañar al pelinegro cada vez que le perseguía.

Era como si todo el tiempo soportando a Izaya le hubiera servido como entrenamiento de control temperamental para aquellos momentos... Tal vez por eso él ya no estaba.

Soltando un suspiro, reconoció que a pesar de todo, el no ver más a aquel chico le había supuesto una piedra en su camino aún más grande que la que este había representado siendo su enemigo, era _"como si hubiera perdido un mal necesario"_ según palabras de Shinra, quien por casualidad o desgracia había terminado estudiando en una universidad bastante cercana a la suya, y quien al igual que él y Kadota no había vuelto a saber nada del pelinegro, más allá de las llamadas que este les hacía de vez en cuando, aquellas que eran tan cortas como un suspiro y tan solo para preguntar qué tal iba todo más que para responder algo sobre sí mismo.

A él jamás le llamó... E incluso aunque él mismo pensó en hacerlo, en llamarle para escuchar su molesta voz, siempre se dijo que no había razones para ello, aun cuando la mayoría de las noches soñaba con él, como si le extrañara.

Girando un lápiz entre sus dedos, el monstruo se levantó de su asiento tras cerrar de golpe el libro frente a él. Era viernes en la tarde, ¿qué estaba haciendo aún en la biblioteca?... mañana podía seguir estudiando, ahora solo quería ir a casa y descansar; pensar demasiado en la misma cosa (persona) todos los días le tenía cansado, pero tampoco era como si quisiera dejar de hacerlo, aún si ello debía estar mal.

En aquellas circunstancias solo podía sentirse furioso consigo mismo mientras maldecía el cielo, mar y tierra por sus propias cavilaciones. En otro momento habría culpado a Izaya de todo, y aunque bien este sí tenía bastante culpa al respecto, ya no estaba como para gritárselo a la cara...

Saliendo del aula, saludó con una mano a algunos alumnos, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—¡Te lo digo, es una canción demasiado pegajosa! Se convirtió en toda una tendencia en su primera semana, y... –escuchó continuar la plática detrás de él mientras avanzaba en el solitario pasillo.

No había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar aquella canción de la que todos hablaban, aunque de vez en vez algunos de sus compañeros cantaban pequeños fragmentos. ¿Que era? ¿reggeton? ¿Pop? Realmente no le importaba, esa clase de música estaba lejos de ser de su agrado, y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que el sonido de su celular le tomó por sorpresa, más cuando comprobó que quien llamaba era Shinra, se llevó el aparato al oído saludando con una exclamación que no parecía exactamente una respuesta.

— _¡Shizuo!_ –dijo el chico de lentes apenas le escuchó; su voz delataba estar más feliz de lo habitual.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó a su vez, siendo tan directo como siempre.

— _Veo que no estas de humor, que novedad. Ya, ya; no daré mucho rollo...aunque sería lindo que fueras más amigable, quizá de ese modo ya tendrías novi..._ –un peligroso gruñido le hizo cambiar inmediatamente de tema e ir al grano - _Hoy me encontré con Kadota en los pasillos; al parecer alguien le hizo la broma de poner volantes anunciando que habría fiesta en su casa, y que todos estaban invitados. No sabes lo rápido que se corrió la voz en todas las carreras._

—¿No lo desmintió?

— _Digamos que no le dio tiempo. los volantes acaban de aparecer literalmente hace 15 minutos. La fiesta es en dos horas y ya es la sensación del momento. Aunque no abriera la puerta te aseguro que no podrá evitar que su casa se convierta en un antro_.

—Pobre... Pero, de cualquier modo, ¿por qué me cuentas esto? No es como si yo pudiera ayudar en algo, incluso con mi fuerza, aunque quizá si golpeo algunos...

— _¡No! ¡No hablé para eso!_ -se apresuró a intervenir el médico, imaginando la escena de un montón de adolescentes volando por los cielos.

—Mm... entonces se más claro.

- _Llamé para invitarte. Ya que no se puede evitar, ven a divertirte; Kadota ya está resignado, así que ha comenzado a hacer los preparativos, incluso algunos de sus compañeros le están ayudando con las bebidas y el sonido._

—Sabes que diré que no. Odio las fiestas.

—C _ierto, lo sé, pero..._ –soltando una pequeña risilla, el castaño dejo las palabras al aire unos segundos, antes de soltar el anzuelo – _¿No adivinas quién fue el culpable de la pequeña broma?_

Dejando apenas un momento para que el rubio captara el mensaje, colgó apenas este hizo amago de decir algo.

—¡¿Acaso fue...?! Espera, ¿Shinra? –agitó el teléfono en su mano apenas notó que el médico le había colgado, para después tratar de volver a llamar a este, aunque por supuesto que no recibió contestación –Maldita sea...

 _"¿No adivinas quién fue el culpable de la pequeña broma?_ "

¿Podía ser posible que se tratara de él...? ¿O solo era un truco de parte de Shinra para que asistiera al lugar? Aunque... no era como si el castaño ganara algo con hacerle ir, así que...

Mirando la pantalla de su celular por un momento, pensó en que no perdía nada dándose una vuelta por casa de Kadota, solo para saludarle y ver si podía ayudar con algo, por lo que acomodando la mochila en su espalda y guardando el celular comenzó a correr entre los pasillos, saliendo de la escuela y siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a casa, apenas alcanzando a decir nada cuando su madre le preguntó el porqué de tanta prisa, aunque esta entendió todo apenas le vio revolver con ansias la ropa en su armario.

Recargada contra el marco de la puerta, la señora Heiwajima contuvo la risa tras ver a su hijo entrar al baño para tomar una ducha, justo después de haber soltado una exclamación llena de frustración al no saber que ponerse.

Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, la mujer camino al centro del cuarto y comenzó a ordenar un poco las prendas, eligiendo con ojo crítico un par de estas, antes de dejar sobre la cama aquellas que sin duda harían ver a su hijo aún más apuesto de lo que ya era, porque si su instinto materno no le fallaba, era obvio que su Shizuo quería impresionar a alguien, y por todos los dioses que lo lograría, eso quedaba de su cuenta. Aquella persona no podría resistirse a su muchacho, aunque ¿de quién se trataría como para que se notara tan apresurado y nervioso? No le veía así desde hace mucho tiempo, desde aquel entonces cuando le hablaba del chico que le hacía "enfadar" en la escuela; acaso podía ser posible que...

—Ah~ el amor joven –suspiró la dama con ojos soñadores y ambas manos sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, saliendo de la estancia apenas escuchó el agua de la regadera detenerse.

Algo le decía que su hijo no llegaría a dormir en casa esa noche...

FIN. PARTE 1.


	2. A la fiesta, el baile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, seguimos acá con un severo bloqueo de escritora jajaja. Estoy tan muerta, no puedo encontrar mi cabeza, así que les ofrezco una disculpa :'C Apenas todo este mejor, les daré los tres capítulos que les debo, incluido este three-shot :"D

Llegó a la fiesta apenas diez minutos más tarde, y decir que todo estaba bajo control era una vil mentira. Había personas en todos lados, el jardín se había convertido en un edén de luces al puro estilo Hawái mientras por dentro de la casa predominaba el color neón entre los lazers que solo Dios sabía quién, cómo y cuándo los habían puesto en tan poco tiempo. Sumado a ello, el fuerte resonar de la música electrónica y varias mesas llenas de botanas y bebidas daban el toque final a la clásica, pero enorme fiesta universitaria, que lejos estaba de parecer improvisada.

Por obvios motivos no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, como si la ropa que vestía se tratara de un traje del siglo XIX y su cabello fuera de un inusual color violeta brillante, y ese sentimiento ni siquiera era por la enorme cantidad de personas frente a sus ojos, aunque en otra situación así hubiera sido. Todo era porque entre la masa de gente podía encontrarse ese sujeto... Y sinceramente no tenía idea de que esperar al verlo; su cabeza estaba llena de dudas.

¿Habría cambiado demasiado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Sería capaz de reconocerlo? ¡¿Y si ese desgraciado ni siquiera se acordaba de él?!

Sintiendo que un ataque de rabia y pánico le atacaba, cerca estuvo de dar media vuelta y perderse en la calle de regreso a casa, pero un brazo sobre sus hombros le impidió tal movimiento.

—Mis padres me van a matar –de inmediato reconoció la derrotada voz de Kadota, quien con un tono de piel casi azul observaba el antro que ahora tenía por casa.

—Probablemente –se unió Shinra al grupo, mirando el espectáculo con las manos en los bolsillos y una enorme sonrisa –Así que, si yo fuera tú, al menos trataría de disfrutar el momento.

Encogiéndose de hombros el rubio le dio la razón al médico clandestino, a lo que Kadota se limitó a asentir en aceptación a lo inevitable, invitándolos adentro para tomar algo, cosa que todos accedieron, sin reparar en la enorme cantidad de chicas, y uno que otro joven, que los miraba con obvio interés. Y no es que fuera imposible tal cosa, pero era raro ver a tres chicos como aquellos juntos; además, en un día cualquiera estos usaban ropa tan común que difícilmente llamaban la atención, y si lo hacían no era exactamente para dar una buena impresión, pero en ese instante... No había palabras para describir tremendo atractivo.

El chico de gorra usando jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca remangada hasta el pliegue del brazo, estilizando su figura y resaltando sus hombros y espalda; el estudiante de medicina sin la usual bata blanca –que muchos jurarían la tenía adherida a la piel– y con un conjunto de playera azul oscuro, pulserillas de hilo en ambas muñecas y unos pantalones caqui a tono con el color de su cabello; y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba aquel rubio de gafas azul transparente, vistiendo pantalones rectos y una camisa negra con manga a los codos que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y cabello, haciéndole ver incluso más alto de lo que ya era, dándole un aire rebelde pero elegante que sin duda hacía suspirar a más de una persona.

Pero por supuesto el pobre rubio era ignorante de la magnífica elección que había hecho su madre, y de su propio atractivo en sí, de modo que, ante las miradas que casi parecían arrancarle la ropa, pensaba estar haciendo algo mal, o que tenía algún papel pegado a la espalda. Por eso odiaba las fiestas; era estresante lo acosado que podía llegar a sentirse en tan solo unos minutos.

Llegando a la mesa de bebidas, tomó una de estas sin importarle de que se tratara, ahogando la mueca de asco en sus labios. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser alcohol? ¿Por qué no podían solo poner jugo de naranja en algunos vasos? O al menos un poco de leche, no estaría mal...

—¡Maldita sea! –escuchó decir al dueño de la casa en medio del fuerte sonido de la música, haciéndole pasar del tema de las bebidas –No sé si me estoy haciendo paranoico o acabo de escuchar el jarrón favorito de mi madre hacerse pedazos.

Separándose del grupo, el castaño se perdió entre la muchedumbre, seguro para tratar de salvar las demás reliquias familiares.

A lado del rubio, el medico clandestino terminó de un sorbo su vaso, mirando alrededor antes de esbozar una enorme y traviesa sonrisa que no muy disimuladamente trató de esconderle al más alto cuando con un golpe en su brazo llamó su atención.

—Iré al baño y a ayudar a Kadota antes de que muera joven y virgen. ¿Por qué no das una vuelta mientras tanto?

No muy seguro, el monstruo le detuvo por el hombro antes de que diera el primer paso, queriendo acabar con una duda en su cabeza que no le dejaba en paz desde que había salido de la escuela.

—Cuando llamaste… ¿quién organizo todo esto fue...?

—¡Baño! –fingió prisa y demencia, antes de deshacerse del agarre y perderse fuera de su vista entre risas, buscando a Kadota para que viera el espectáculo que estaba por armarse.

Por otro lado, el rubio no podía sentirse más perdido, aun conociendo perfectamente la casa de Kadota, independientemente de que esta estuviera llena de personas que en su vida recordaba haber visto. La música le daba jaqueca, las luces le ponían nervioso y la gente en la pista, moviéndose al son del sonido, le hacía compararles con una tribu de caníbales. Eso ni siquiera era bailar... o tal vez sí, nunca había sido muy seguidor de las tendencias, y mucho menos era como que lo invitaran a muchas fiestas, así que no tenía idea.

Definitivamente ese no era su ambiente, de modo que, caminando un poco por la casa se dedicó a mirar con disimulo los diferentes grupos de personas, buscando solamente a una, sin encontrar rastro de esta, ni siquiera su aroma, aunque eso ultimo lo asociaba al olor de las bebidas y los cigarrillos.

Pensando en rendirse al recorrer casi todo el lugar sin ver a sus amigos o al tipo aquel que tanto se esforzaba en encontrar, terminó regresando a la pista de baile en el salón principal, notando de inmediato el cambio de ritmo y estilo de la música.

Música extranjera de ritmo curioso, algo pegajosa en realidad, aunque justo estaba por terminar; fue en ese momento cuando una chica casi le asustó al plantarse frente a él. Se le hacía un poco conocida, no recordaba si era parte de su grupo, del consejo o de algún club. 

—Shizuo, ¿verdad? Yo soy Yuri, no pensé verte por aquí –le dijo esta, mirándole coquetamente con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y su mano libre jugando con un mechón de cabello –Debo decir que luces muy bien, ese estilo te sienta como no te imaginas. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? Creo que haríamos _buena_ pareja…

Tratando de pensar en una manera diplomática de rechazar a la pelirroja enfrente de él, el mayor desvío la mirada a un lado, enfocándola en la pista de baile, perdiendo todo sentido del ahora cuando, entre los cuerpos danzantes y sudorosos, le pareció ver unos característicos y profundos ojos carmín, justo al otro lado de la habitación, a lo que, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica sin importarle que esta quedara de piedra al sentirse rechazada, se hizo paso entre las personas que se interponían en su camino, sintiendo que su corazón se disparaba a la par que una nueva canción daba comienzo con el sonido de una guitarra.

Era él... Lucía un poco diferente, pero sin duda se trataba de él. Tenía el rostro algo más afilado, pero conservaba ese toque travieso y juvenil, además, se notaba que había crecido, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para tener una apariencia mucho más estética, si es que eso era posible. Había cambiado su manera de vestir a una más acorde con su edad y el ambiente del momento, aunque mantenía su esencia al usar jeans oscuros, ajustados a sus largas pero bien delineadas piernas, con una playera negra de manga y cuello en V, llevando encima de esta una chaqueta holgada de manga corta. Además, y como extra, adornando cada extremidad se encontraban algunas varias pulserillas negras. Incluso en su cuello, lucía un collarín que no hacía más que tentar a ser retirado para gozar de la vista de la pálida piel de esa zona...

_Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_  
_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_  
_Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_  
_Muéstrame el camino que yo voy_

No supo cómo, pero se vio acortando la distancia que le separaba del menor, aun cuando no sabía lo que quería hacer; no sentía ganas de gritarle, golpearlo, o empezar una riña. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le había hecho falta verle, sobre todo cuando aquellos ojos rojos se posaron en su persona, antes de sonreír abiertamente, justo como solía hacer antes, solo para él.

_Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_  
_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_  
_Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

Quedando a tan solo unos metros de su antiguo enemigo, notó a los amigos que rodeaban a este y de quienes el informante mismo se vio levantando una mano para despedirse, antes de acercarse él, acortando la distancia casi por completo.

—Hola, Shizzy~ —le dijo al oído, dilatando sus pupilas y haciéndole estremecer, antes de que tomara su mano y le arrastrara de vuelta a la pista, perdiéndose entre las personas hasta quedar en un pequeño espacio justo en el centro.

—Izaya, ¿qué...?

_Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_  
_Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_  
_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Y sin necesidad de palabras, entendió por qué no había podido dejar de pensar en el pelinegro; todo fue gracias al movimiento de caderas con el que este dio inicio al coro de la canción, levantando sus brazos y posando estos tras su cuello para invitarle a seguirlo. Y por supuesto que le siguió.

_Des-pa-cito_  
_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_  
_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_  
_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_Des-pa-cito_  
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_  
_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_  
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_  
_(Sube, sube)_

Movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, opacando a todos a su alrededor sin problema alguno con aquella perfecta sincronía. El más bajo moviendo su cuerpo con movimientos suaves pero precisos mientras Shizuo le tomaba por la cintura, a veces bajando sus manos en una caricia, llegando hasta a las torneadas piernas para acercarle más a su cuerpo cuando ambos se agachaban entrecruzando sus extremidades.

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_  
_Quiero ser tu ritmo_  
_Que le enseñes a mi boca_  
_Tus lugares favoritos_  
_(favoritos, favoritos, baby)_

_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_  
_Hasta provocar tus gritos_  
_Y que olvides tu apellido_

Shizuo no podía creer que se encontrara bailando con aquel chico que había hecho en su cabeza un lío entero desde el día en el que se habían visto por primera vez. Sólo era capaz de aprovechar el momento al máximo, deseando que este no terminara jamás, y sin embargo, aunque pensó que las cosas no podían ser mejores, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los rubíes de su pareja de baile, ambos parecieron acordar hacer más suaves sus movimiento, tan solo para tener la oportunidad de acercar sus rostros, sonriéndose por debajo de la añoranza y el nerviosismo, hasta que, con un pequeño empujón de valor dado por la lujuria y añoranza, juntaran sus labios, moviendo estos con dificultad que ninguno tuvo problema en afrontar al mandar al diablo el baile para pegar con total libertad sus cuerpos. Shizuo sosteniendo al ahora informante con una mano en aquella peligrosa cadera, mientras la otra le arrimaba hacía si por la cintura, reduciendo a nada el espacio entre sus cuerpos, amando con creces aquella diferencia de estaturas y su propia corpulencia, que le permitía sostener al chico entre sus brazos como si le reclamara como suyo ante cualquiera que se le ocurriera ponerle un ojo encima.

Suaves pero violentos, dos adjetivos que no deberían poder coexistir juntos, y sin embargo, en medio de aquel beso con sabor a fresas, ambos eran capaces de demostrar lo contrario, casi comiéndose la boca mientras sus lenguas se encontraban entre ambas cavidades, enredándose en medio del chocar de sus labios.

  
_Ven prueba de mi boca_  
_para ver cómo te sabe_  
_Quiero, quiero, quiero ver_  
_cuánto amor a ti te cabe_  
_Yo no tengo prisa,_  
_yo me quiero dar el viaje_  
_Empecemos lento, después salvaje_

Únicamente cuando el aire les obligó a separarse, se miraron con placer culposo, aún en medio de aquella pista donde todos a su alrededor vivían su mundo, donde sin importar el pasado podían darse el lujo de compartir aquella excitante experiencia de reencuentro que muchas revelaciones traía consigo, entre ellas, el deseo.

Tras los primeros segundos, el pelinegro fue el primero en reaccionar a lo sucedido, sin separar su cuerpo del contrario mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, burlona y traviesa como solo él mismo, antes de –en vista de la diferencia de estaturas y él hecho de que su pareja de baile se hubiera erguido para mirarle– arreglárselas para ponerse en puntas, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos hacían fuerza alrededor del cuello de su bestia para traerle abajo volver a saborear los calientes y algo húmedos labios que tanto le habían gustado.

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_  
_Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_  
_Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza_  
_Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_  
_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_  
_Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_  
_Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

Pequeñas risas guturales se escucharon en medio del nuevo beso cuando el mayor, reaccionando a lo sucedido, llevó un brazo a levantar al pelinegro por la cintura, sin verse afectado en lo más mínimo por su peso mientras la mano libre la enfocaba en sostenerle por la nuca, impidiéndole separar su boca mientras le saboreaba, mordiendo de vez en vez sus labios antes de juntar sus lenguas en una caricia para dar comienzo a la pelea de estas, que buscaba no sólo reclamar atenciones y placer, sino la dominancia del momento, aunque ya ambos sabían quién sería el ganador, cosa que sólo quedó confirmada cuando el moreno se las arregló para romper el brusco contacto, buscando algo de aire entre fuertes bocanadas, entre las cuales reía complacido, algo tétrico y desquiciado, pero Shizuo ya bien estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Porque Izaya no cambiaría su extraña personalidad jamás, pero eso le daba igual ahora que le tenía entre sus brazos, ahora que de algún modo podía entenderlo al sentirle tan perfecto contra su cuerpo. Como dos piezas hechas a la medida.

_Despacito_  
_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_  
_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_  
_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_Despacito_  
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_  
_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_  
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito~_

Con una desconocida convicción adueñándose de su cuerpo, Shizuo bajó el cuerpo del menor tan sólo para tomarlo por la mano mientras se las arreglaba para salir de entre la multitud, sin tener que decir nada para que el otro le siguiera; y aunque en un momento pensó que estaba actuando por impulso e Izaya podía no estar de acuerdo con lo que tenía en mente y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, el hecho de que apenas llegar a la primera habitación disponible, fuera el menor quien le empujara contra la puerta para besarle mientras sus manos le arrancaban la camisa, mandando a bolar los botones de esta, fue suficiente para que cualquier pizca de duda se fuera al diablo y comenzara a responder de igual modo, con una mano despojando al pelinegro de su chaqueta mientras con la otra se aseguraba de poner el seguro a la puerta.

Pobre del que intentara arruinar su momento con el chico entre sus brazos. 


End file.
